duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Reincarnation Saga
(Tensei Hen) |Icon = file:dm14symbol.gif file:dm15symbol.gif file:dm16symbol.gif file:dm17symbol.gif |Next = Phoenix Saga |Previous = Holy Fist Saga |Dmwiki= 転生編 |Dmwiki2= 転生編環境 }} Reincarnation Saga is the 4th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 25, 2005, and March 17, 2006. DM Sets *DM-14 Generate Gear *DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear *DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear *DM-17 The Over-Technocross DMC Sets *DMC-22 Hell Boost Half Deck *DMC-23 Speed Burn Half Deck *DMC-24 Illusion Blue Half Deck *DMC-25 Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck *DMC-26 Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck *DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack It also features promotional cards from Year 4. DM-18 Best Challenger is sometimes considered a member of Reincarnation Saga. Plot 200 years after the Avatars and Eternal Phoenix disappeared, the world was in a brief period of peace. Meanwhile, Magical weapons were being invented and ancient creatures reincarnated into more powerful forms, all setting up to a new war. However, in the middle of the war, magical weapons became so powerful that they threaten the end of the world... Timeline *''Main:Timeline/Reincarnation Saga'' Details *The game's dark age continues, starting from Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny continuing to spread the metagame with only it's colors, and after Bombazar's final ban, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, another broken card for the card pool at that time appears and continues to wreak havoc on it. Metagame DM-14 Stage Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny continued to dominate the meta since its release, even after being limited to single copy. While the limit hurt the decktype, it continued to evolve into a control deck using Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord from DM-13 as well as Triple Brain from DM-14. These cards worked well together in synergy with Dreaming Moon Knife. With these additions, it formed a deck known as "Bolbalzak Removal". Later on, decktypes that are used to counter Bombazar Blue appeared, but all of them used Bombazar as a core, raising the Bombazar-created degenerate metagame to its climax. At the same time as Bombazars restriction, Slash Charger was also limited to 1. However, with the usage of Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade, cards such as Lost Soul and Cloned Nightmare were still important to the metagame. While the new Cross Gear card-type debuted in DM-14, it did not make much of a noticeable appearance, only appearing in a few control and deckout decks. Instead, with the set bringing forth many cards based on using a single civilization, many beatdown decks for the civilizations emerged based on these cards. Zyler's Lighter, Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness, Deep Juggler, Cloud Mayfly and Pacific Champion all had appearances in the metagame, further strengthening single colored monocolored beatdown decks. DM-15 Stage In the Spring Challenge Battle of 2005, many people tried to avoid Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dominating the game, but finally, Removal Bombazar won the tournament. The Regular class was won by a Mono-Fire rush deck. In DM-15 the ferocious cross gear Bajula's Soul was introduced and players quickly combined it with Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny to make "Removal Bajula's Soul" and "Bajula's Soul Blue". DM-16 and DM-17 Stage As the officials had enough, in the spring of 2006, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny received its eventual fate; To be the first card that is banned to 0 copies in the game's history. At the same time Hell Slash and Slash Charger were restricted but they continue to appear in the metagame. While players rejoiced the end of the Bombazar degenerate metagame, the new expansion DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack introduced another broken card; Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon. Along with it was Streaming Tutor and parts left from Removal Bombazar which turned it into a removal Sapphire decktype. When combined up with Fighter Dual Fang and Seventh Tower, the player can easily put out Sapphire into the battle zone and once it's out, since it has speed attacker and burns 3 shields at once, there aren't many ways to get around it like Bombazar. It is also combined with Bajula's Soul to become a mana burn sapphire deck type. The last tournament in Reincarnation Saga was known as the "After Generate League" where players can only use cards from the Reincarnation Saga. However, there were no changes to the Sapphire meta which developed at this point and thus Sapphire decks were everywhere in the tournament. Therefore it was known as "Sapphire Hell" and Block Constructed formats were never seen again until the Psychic Shock. Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade was restricted in April but was still commonly used. Competitive Decks *Initiate/Guardian/Gladiator (L/W/D) *Deckout (L/W/D/F) *Counter-Bombazar (N) *Bombazar Control (W/D/F/N) *Rush (F) *Mono-Darkness Zamaru (W/D) *Pacific Champion (W) *Mono-Nature (N) *Bajula's Soul removal (F) *Sapphire Removal *Sapphire / Seventh Tower (F/N) *Sapphire / Dual Fang (F/N) *Sapphire Mana Destruction (W/F/N) Important Cards *Aquan *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Cloned Nightmare *Lost Soul *Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *Pacific Champion *Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness *Zyler's Lighter *Streaming Tutor *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon Category:Set Block